With the development of the radio communication technology, more and more base stations are developed towards miniaturization and integration. Meanwhile, people expect the base station to be increasingly small and light on the entire architecture thereof and continuous improvement on performance. Thus, as the base station is developed towards miniaturization, how to enable a radio frequency unit integrated with an antenna to meet heat dissipation demands becomes an urgent problem in the industry.
As shown in FIG. 1, it is a schematic structural view of a radio frequency unit in the related art. The radio frequency unit 100 includes a duplexer 10, a power amplifier circuit board 30, and a transceiver circuit board 50. The duplexer 10 connects to the power amplifier circuit board 30 and the transceiver circuit board 50, and the power amplifier circuit board 30 connects the transceiver circuit board 50, where the power amplifier circuit board 30 is opposite to the transceiver circuit board 50. The radio frequency unit 100 further includes a first case 71 and a second case 73, the first case 71 and the second case 73 may defines a sealed cavity in which the power amplifier circuit board 30 and the transceiver circuit board 50 are located. Heat sink teeth are positioned at the first case 71 and the second case 73 to dissipate heat generated by the power amplifier circuit board 30 and the transceiver circuit board 50.
Usually the radio frequency unit 100 is integrated with an antenna. When transmitting a signal, transmission equipment transmits a digital signal to a baseband processing unit through an optical fiber or a cable, the baseband processing unit converts the digital signal to an analogue signal, the analogue signal is processed to a radio frequency small signal through the transceiver circuit board 50, the radio frequency small signal is amplified to a large power radio frequency signal through the power amplifier circuit board 30, and then the large power radio frequency signal is filtered through the duplexer 10, and transmitted to the antenna, so that the antenna may convert the radio frequency signal to an electromagnetic wave and radiates the electromagnetic wave. When receiving a signal, the antenna receives an electromagnetic wave from a terminal, converts the electromagnetic wave to a radio frequency signal, the radio frequency signal is filtered through the duplexer 10 and transmitted to the transceiver circuit board 50, the transceiver circuit board 50 processes the signal to an analogue signal and transmits the analogue signal to the baseband processing unit, and the baseband processing unit processes the analogue signal to a digital signal and transmits the digital signal to the transmission equipment.
When the radio frequency unit 100 works, the power amplifier circuit board 30 and the transceiver circuit board 50 generate heat, and the power amplifier circuit board 30 is opposite to the transceiver circuit board 50. As a result, the heat generated by the power amplifier circuit board 30 may affect the transceiver circuit board 50, and heat dissipation efficiency of the radio frequency unit 100.